


Coda

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [31]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Unfinished Tales - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Akallabêth, Gen, History, Númenor, Second Age, the sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-12
Updated: 2006-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A close look at some of the debris from the Downfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2007: 1st Place – Times: Second Age: Drabble

Amid wreckage and debris, a book is tossed by furious waters, lapped by hungry waves. Its leather bindings are burst; the gold of its embossed front tarnished, flaking off. The letters and musical notes of its flowing script, scarlet and black, slowly leach into the roiling sea.

Like blood and ashes.

The book is older than Andor, the land of Gift, now sunk below the waters by folly, pride and wickedness.

The title page, ripped loose, floating at a distance, says: “Noldolantë”.

Further down, a dedication: “To Elros Eärendilion. May this gift be guide, reminder and warning. Kanafinwë Makalaurë Fëanárion.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- Among the things the Faithful put aboard their ships in preparation for their departure were “...scrolls of lore written in scarlet and black.” (Silm, Akallabêth)  
> \- Thanks to Dawn Felagund and Tárion Anarórë for help with Maglor’s Quenya names.
> 
>  
> 
> _12.10.06 More or less a companion piece to[“The Parting Gift”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5027014). Because Denise asked about Maglor’s parting gift for Elros._


End file.
